Whytehold
Whytehold is the capital city of the Kingdom of Whytehold, and one of the most prominent cities within the region of Tyrrus. Whytehold is incredibly fortified, and is known as one of the most militaristic cities in the world. Whytehold is constructed on top of a steep hill, one side of which is a sheer cliff. The centre of the city's power, Kastell Stark, is built directly on top of this cliff. Many layers of walls spread outwards from this castle, dividing the city into distinct sections, with the outer edges containing lower class dwellings, and inner rings containing castles and rich homes. A steep central road runs all the way up the city, though many gates along the way can be closed to impede the progress of an invading army. For ease of travel, trams and cable cars run up and down the city, and are free public transport. The river Strom runs around the hill that the city is built on. Notable Buildings Kastell Stark The centre of all government power within the Kingdom, Kastell Stark is where the commanders meet to discuss law and war, and is the last line of defense of Whytehold. The castle is large and imposing, and is the easternmost building in Whytehold, built right above the cliff edge. It is an imposing building, built of sheer walls and high towers. At the top of Kastell Stark is the White Keep, where the Queen-Commander lives. Hoch Tower The highest point of Kastell Stark, and therefore the highest point in Whytehold, is Hoch Tower. This building acted as the place of residence for the Archmage of Whytehold before the dissolution of the Tyrranean Archmage's Council. Now it is the residence, and prison, for the Hallowed Scion of House Oshcein. The Abbey of Metallurgy The Abbey of Metallurgy is located in one of middle rings of the city, and stands out, being much higher than the homes around it. This building is where the Metallurgists craft their advanced weapons and armour, train new recruits, and learn more about metal magic. It is a large square building with sheer walls, hung with banners of the Metallurgists. A portcullis gate stands at the front of the abbey, and large chimneys jut from the top, expelling fumes and smoke. The bottom floor of the abbey is a large foundry and workshop. Upper floors contain classrooms, combat training areas, and personal quarters for the metallurgists. At the very top the Platinum Acolyte lives. The House of Elders The House of the Elders is a wooden church building with a thatched roof. It contains large open spaces for monks and trainees to practice their martial arts, and temple areas for worship and prayer. The house also contains a small library, with information on light magic. The Church of Aldin The great church of Aldin in Whytehold is the largest temple within the city, and the largest temple in devotion to Aldin. Notable Houses There are several notable families in whytehold, who run the city. Members of these families usually join the High Court of Whytehold, and produce great champions and knights. House Weisenburg An ancient and historic family. The current Queen-Commander belongs to this house. The Weisenburgs are descended from the infamous Lancel Weisenburg, one of the original Whytehold Guardians, and known as the Gallant Knight. The Weisenburg family banner is a black horse on a maroon background. House Austermark A powerful family who have ruled Whytehold at many points in its history. The Austermarks are descended from Matthias Austermark, the first squire to the Whytehold Guardians, who learned directly from Ulrich Kaldermann. The last ever true Whytehold Guardian was High Marshal Talon Austermark. The Austermark family banner is a white lion on a red background. House Lestrade A knightly, noble house, made famous by Gaius Lestrade, but properly built by his brother Francis. The Lestrade family banner is a white bear on a blue background. House Carrus A relatively new house, bringing modern ideas to the city. The Carrus family banner is a silver wolf on a red background. House Geltrich A house strongly aligned with the light. The Geltrichs are descended from Vladovid Geltrich, one of the original Whytehold Guardians and the Knight of Truth. The Geltrich family banner is two crossed longswords on a golden background. House Kaddenstein Another ancient house. The Kaddensteins are descended from Bertram Kaddenstein, one of the original Whytehold Guardians. He was often called "The Stone Shield". The Kaddenstein family banner is a mace and a shield on an orange background. House Reinvich An ancient house, who have lost power over the years and are only prominent due to their relation to Isidor Reinvich, one of the original Whytehold guardians. This knight was often called "The Fire Bird". The Reinvich family banner is an orange bird with wings spread wide upon a white background. House Helmsgarr A militarily strong house, who own many castles outside of the White Cape. The first King-Commander, Theodoric Helmsgarr, belonged to this family. The Helmsgarr family banner is a knight's helm, bordered by laurel leaves, upon a green background. House Oshcein House Oshcein can trace its lineage back to the first preacher of Aldin to arrive in the White Cape. Historically they have remained a strongly religious family, with all their knights pledging to the church of Aldin, and many of their members becoming priests. House Oshcein was disgraced and all of its power and land torn from it in the year 20.84, when the scion of Oshcein attempted ascension, and failed, becoming the Hallowed Scion. The Oshcein family banner is a face bound in chains, on a gold background.